She is a lady
by kurayami megami
Summary: -aléjate de aquí!- Y el sonido de una sartén golpeando a un prusiano se escuchó.Por que aunque no lo pareciera, ella era toda una dama.


She is a lady

-aléjate de aquí!-

Y el sonido de una sartén golpeando a un prusiano se escuchó.

No entendía por que siempre regresaba, a pesar de lo golpes, a pesar de los gritos y maltratos de parte de la chica, el regresaba. Ya no recordaba si solo era por el querer molestarle o por que le encantaba verla molesta, el punto es que le parecía poco femenino la forma en que lo golpeaba.

-que se cree esa elizabeta, arruina mi hermosa cara!-

Claramente jamás se enamoraría de una chica así, con una fuerza tan brutal como aquella, cualquiera se sentiría intimidado.

Lo pensó unos minutos, el tampoco quería a una dócil muñeca de porcelana fina. Tal vez esa súper-fuerza que tenia la húngara era lo que el quería. Su terco comportamiento, pero a la vez tan dulce se le hacia perfecto al prusiano.

_Es cierto, ella es todo lo que yo quise_

_Ella es el tipo de mujer de la que me gusta alardear cuando la llevo a comer_

-y que hará la gran elizabetha ahora, eh?-soltó una leve risa, apuntándole con una espada-

-nada…- le dijo, controlando sus ganas de meterle la espada en donde la luz del sol no llega, pero mantuvo su porte y su elegancia, a pesar de a ver sido derrotada en batalla.

El le miró, asi no era divertido ganarle, pero tenia que admitir, que esa elegancia no se le veía mal, estaba comenzado a pensar que en realidad era una dama…

_Por que siempre sabe ``ponerse en su lugar´´_

_Es elegante y tiene su estilo..._

_Ella es una verdadera mujer_

_Ella es una dama_

_Hablo de esta dama_

_Por que esta dama es mía…_

-estas enamorado mon amour- acaricio su cabello plateado- y no te culpo es una verdadera señorita…

-enamorarme? Yo? Ore-sama no se enamora de chicas que utilizan sartenes para pegarle a la gente! –fruncio el ceño, aun no le entraba la idea-es mas que una señorita…es una dama-desbio la mirada, ocultando un leve sonrojo.

-gilbert, si tu no vas por ella, lo aré yo…- susurró el francés, con una sonrisa juguetona- es sierto, una dulce dama que…

-… es mia-le dijo, con esos rojos ojos mirándolo fijamente- ni se te ocurra tocarla!

-lo que tu digas…-

Se alejó de el francés, ¿enamorado dijo? No! El no podía estarlo, dijo que era de el? Pero en que pensaba? Las palabras fluyeron por si solas. Tropezó con alguien.

-¿Quién se atreve a chocar contra alguien tan awesome?- gritó, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos verdes- E-elizabetha…-tartamudeo, su rostro volvió a sonrojase-

-disculpa Gilbert- esa voz, le aturdía, le llevaba al cielo, adoraba esa voz…-no quería interponerme en tu ``awesome´´ camino, perdona…-dio media vuelta y caminó, alejándose del prusiano-

Se disculpó? Había escuchado claramente! La húngara jamás en su vida le había pedido el perdón y ahora lo escuchaba asi de simple!. ``Disculpa, gilbert´´ le parecieron palabras tan agradables que hubiera deseado grabar el momento, ahora lo confirmaba, ella era una dulce dama.

-si te dejo sola, no causaras problemas verdad? Kesesesese! –

-claro que no, puedo cuidarme- y lo golpeo levemente con su sarten.

Tenia toda seguridad, de que si la dejaba sola no le traería problemas, después de todo era una señorita de sociedad .

_Es cierto , nunca ``se pone en mi camino´´_

_Y siempre tiene algo agradable que decir- es una bendición!-_

_Puedo dejarla solita sabiendo que esta bien y no me hará ningún problema_

_Ella es una verdadera mujer_

_Ella es una dama_

_Hablo de esta dama_

_Por que esta dama es mía…_

-¿Qué miras idiota?-

-veo a una señorita mal educada! Kesesese!-la observó detenidamente-

-y que si soy maleducada? –

-no deberías serlo, descubrí algo que ni tu sabes! –hizo una mueca burlona y le tomó por la cintura, pegándola mucho a el y casi sintiendo su aliento-eres una dulce dama…-susurró- eres mi awesome dama…-

El sonido de una sarten golpeando a un awesome prusiano se escuchó.

-n-no soy nada tuyo! –frunció el ceño, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a mas no poder-

-y-y por esa brutal fuerza digo que eres una dama…-dijo el, en el suelo adolorido pero feliz, con una sonrisa en el rostro-

_Ella es una dama_

_Ella es una deliciosa dama_

_Hablo de esta dama…_

_Esta señorita que es toda mia! _


End file.
